james and katie -jatie
by henderson1993
Summary: James is a big time player, is there a knight who can save him from him self. read to find out, if you like i will keep writing this story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- THIS IS MY FRIST JAMES AND KATIE STORY. PLEASE KEEP INM MIND THAT THE GRAM/ SPELLING MAYBE A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT AS I AM FROM NEW ZEALAND. I HAVNT BEEN DOING THEIS FAN FICTION VERY MUCH. I OPE YOU ENJOY THIS IS SOMETHING NEW AND I HAD A DREAM ABOUT IT. SO THIS IS FROM ONE OF MY DREAMS.**

James is an out and out player. He sleeps with every girl that his eyes land on. Some people say that it is just how teenage boys behave but not in Mrs. knights world. He is the only boy that has turned out like this. Mrs Knight came with James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Katie. Mrs Knight only has two children. Katie Knight and Kendall Knight. James as Mrs. Knight would say has gone of the line and is getting into lot of trouble; he is very out of control and keeps Mrs Knight on her toes.  
James the boys are in a big boy band named big time rush, and they write some of their own music. James goes out and parties all the time and ends up bring different girls home every night. It is getting everyone really upset. Maybe Katie out of everyone because she has a big crush on him if. Only he knew, she makes her go red when he gets up in the morning and makes himself breakfast without a top on. His wash board abs and his body make her go crazy. The only one that knows about how she feels about him is Logan and he thinks they would make boy friend and girl friend.

Every night when James brings, home a girl to fuck. She ends up in her bedroom crying, where Logan comes in and cuddles her and tells her that she is way better them any of them girls. She ends up crying on Logan's t-shirt until she fell's asleep.  
this night is just like every other, James comes home with another girl they bang and then she ends up sleeping in James's bed with him. Katie always tells herself that she will one day forget about him and get a nice guy who this more about girls then what's in her pants. She just can't forget how sweet he is to her, but she knows he only has feels for her as a little sister. She doesn't look like a little girl anymore. Big round butt, long brown hair, nice skinny body and do not forget them 14 DS. Katie always puts herself out there for him but it always ends with her, with a kiss on the cheek and told how cute she is. The thing is she doesn't want to be cute to him anymore, she wants to be hot. Now Katie is 18 and the guys are 21 and it's not like Katie hasn't had a boyfriend or been on dates before she has even had sex so to herself she is a woman and not a little girl anymore. It's two in the morning and she has just got to sleep, Logan lends down to her and kisses her on the forehead before going to his own bed for the night.

Time pasted...

7.30am, and Katie gets up, runs down stairs and put on some toast and some eggs for herself for breakfast. She then sits down at the table and eats while watching e news. Shortly after she will get up and put the coffee on so they when the guys and her mama get up there will be some nice coffee ready for them to drink. She heads up to the bathroom and turns the shower on before picking out her clothes for the day. She ends up picking up a little light green summer dress, that hangs on to the top of her legs in just the right way and it ends just mid leg before her knees. She waits for the water to be just right and jumps into it. She undoes her messy bun and starts to wash her hair, after she is done with that she cleans her body and gets out rapping a towel around her and getting dress in the bathroom. She gets dress and puts does her hair. Letting it to dry by itself because she likes how it waves when it does. She then puts on some make-up ending with little bit of her strawberry lip gloss. When she is ready for the days she walks back downstairs and picks up a coffee before going out the door and meeting up with Jo, and Camille. Jo, Camille and she walk around for about half an hour while taking Jo's dog Scuffy for a walk. Kendall got Jo the dog for her birthday. They talk for a while until they see James and his little bitch from last night. They all walk up to james and the hoe and start to talk. As James tells Katie how beautiful she looks today, Katie turns into a big red tomato.

**James little slut: look James honey she turned so red when you said that.  
James: mmmmm. Ok.  
Katie: I did not.  
James: oh my lovely Katie but you did.  
Katie: I did not.  
James little slut: I think she may have feelings for you James.  
James: hahaha well that is never going to happen, she is Kendall's little sister and not my type at all. Un like yourself, sexy.  
**Katie can slowly feel the tears starting to come out.  
**James little slut: plus did you see the size of her legs, how did she even fit into that dress. She looks like a fat want to be little bitch.  
James: yeah I see that.** James turns to Katie. **  
James: why don't you run along and count your little dolls.**

By this time Jo and Camille had seen that Katie was starting to cry.  
**James little slut: oh James do you see that, she is going to cry. Oh poor baby, run home to mummy and cry to her.**

Katie then turns around and takes off running, but before she does she hits the slut in her big fake nose. She runs up the stairs not even in the mood to wait for the left and runs into the apartment.

** : Katie, honey wants wrong?  
Katie: it's nothing mum, nothing at all. I'm just aft and ugly. Now if you do not mind I'm going to my room.**

Just as Katie sits on her bed her cell phone starts to ring, she turns over and picks up her phone that's is on the bed side table. She answers it.

**_ cellphone call._**

Katie; hello  
Logan: Katie, are you ok? I heard what James and that girl said. Do not believe them ok, you are sweet and funny and beautiful. Do not let anyone tell you anything else. You know I love you and so does Kendall.,Carlos,James and your mum. James only said them things to keep her happy.  
Katie: well thanks for that Logan but I'm going to just hang out by myself for a little bit. Bye.

Katie then hangs up her phone and turns over, only to hear a knock on the door. ****

**AN- WHO COULD IT BE, AND WHAT DO THEY WANT. WILL IT BE Mrs Knight to see if she is ok? Or will it be James who has come to say how sorry he is and that he didn't mean anything he said.**

**Find out next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANK-YOU TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS, FOR THE RE-VIEWS, THE FAVS AND THE FOLLOWS, IT MEANS ALOT TO ME...**

HEDLEYFABERDRIVE101- THANK- YOU VERY MUCH FOR BEEN THE FRIST IN FOLLOWING,FAV,AND REVIEWING THIS STORY IT MEANS ALOT TO ME. I LOVE JATIE STORIES TOO; KATIE AND JAMES WOULD BE A CUTE TOGETHER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO. HAVE A GREAT DAY. :P

CARLOSCAPCAKE- IT MEANS ALOT THAT YOU HAVE REVIEW, I REALLY LOVE ALL YOUR STORIES. I THINK YOU COULD GO PRO WITH YOUR WRITING. YES JAMES IS BEING A BUTTLICKER IN YOUR WORDS, LETS HOPE HE CHANGES FOR THE BETTER AYE. EVERYBODY READ SOME OF CARLOSCUPCAKES STORIES. THEY ARE VERY GOOD, AND WHEN I START TO READ THEM I CAN NEVER STOP READING. SO LOOK AT SOME OF HER WORK, YOU WILL LOVE IT.

TESHIA14- THANK-YOU VERY MUCH TOO FOR REVIEWING. THANK-YOU FOR GIVING ME A SHOT IT MEANS ALOT. I AM SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES. I WILL TRY NOT TO MAKE ANY MISTAKES. THANK-YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND I READ SOME OF YOUR STORIES ALSO I THINK THEY ARE REALLY GOOD TOO. I REALLY LIKE BEGONE BEAUTIFUL STRANGER. CHEEK IT OUT ITS REALLY GOOD. 

****

LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER. Truth

The door opened slowly and out of the corner of my eye I could see a short brown haired cutie, that looked like he had just finished working out. He moved in closer to me and sat at the end of my bed. He moved and quietly pulled me in for a big Carlos bear hug. He didn't say a word for a while, I think he was waiting for me to say something first. I just hugged him close and cuddled in close. The little Latin descendant just sat the he grab the cup of water that was on my bedside draws and push it to my face.

**Carlos: when you are really tell me what happened by the pool. I seen that James's friend has what looks like a broken nose, did you hit her?  
**

I wipe away the tears that just seem to be falling and nodded yes.

**Carlos: good on you, but why?  
Katie: because her and James where saying some really mean things to be. You know I was bulled in school, well guess what. She was one of them that did it to me; she would pull my hair and throw my head down the toilet. Why? Why can't someone just care about me, I do not think I am that bad looking am I? Look at me Carlos am I ugly and fat.  
Carlos: oh Katie, no way in hell are you fat or ugly, you have to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I no way shape or form are you ugly, do you understand me? They only bulled you because they know you are better than them. As for her bulling you at school I don't have an answer for that one.  
Katie: thank-you Carlos, you know you are the best friend a girl could ask for. Now Mr how is miss king? Still going on your date tonight?  
Carlos: no, not tonight maybe another night. She is coming over to play truth or dare. Along with Jo, Kendall, Camille, Logan, Me, Stephanie, James and a big bottle of Jim Bean. So are you in? It will be fun? And plus you forgot to tell me about how hard you hit that bitch I the face. God I wish I could have been there to see the look on her face. She knows not to fuck with Miss Katie Knight again.  
Katie: yeah, I could do, as long as I don't have to jump in the pool naked again. Thanks again for that dare Carlos.  
Carlos: you are very welcome. **

Just then Carlos phone went off.

**Carlos: It's James he wants to talk to Katie. Can he come in?  
Katie: fine. But you stand next to my door with a shot gun in hand. Got it?  
Carlos: there is the Katie I know and love.**

After Carlos walked out I turned my back so it was facing the door. I didn't want to see him; I knew I would melt if I did, and I didn't want that. He was an ass, no wait he was more than an ass. He was a fucking, ass wiping slut banging player. I just want my heart to believe that too. He lends on the doorframe and walked in to my room. He moved right in front of me so that I had to look at him. I looked at him with my tearful eyes.

**Katie: what do you want James?  
James: I just came to say how sorry I am. I didn't mean any of the words that I said, something just took over me. The truth is Kat...  
** I stop him before he could say another word. I didn't want to hear him tell me how sorry he was. They were just lies.

**Katie: you're sorry, that doesn't mean jack shit to you James. The things you said I know you mean. I could see it in your eyes, everything you said is true. You do think I am just a little kid, fuck and hell man. I'm done; I'm done with feeling like this for you. So do you know what you can do, wait I'll tell you. Remove your finger from your own ass and look what is right in front of you. I am way better then you will ever have because I am not a two dollar hooker. **

**James: shut up Katie. You do not know what you are talking about. Truth is I fucking love you Katie. No I'm in love with you. **

AN- PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

-EMZ


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I WOULD LIKE TO START OFF BY SAYING THANK-YOU TO EVERYONE THAT RE-VIEW, FOLLOWED AND FAV. IT MEANS ALOT TO ME. SOME TIME FOR SHOUT OUTS...**

** MISSKITTY15- AGAIN I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T DO A SHOUT OUT TO YOU LAST TIME, IT MEANS ALOT THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY AND HAVE REVIEWED. HAVE A GREAT DAY LOVE.:p**

**TESHIA14- THANK-YOU FOR YOR HONEST REVIEW THANKS FOR THE TIP. I WILL TRY AND ADD IT TO THE CHAPTER. HAVE A GREAT DAY. :P**

CARLOSCUPCAKE- I KNOW HOW COULD BE SOME FUCKING SILLY, LIKE WHAT THE HELL. THANK YOU FOR THE JIM BEAM THING. LOVE IT, I KNOW JIM BEAM IS DISGUSTING SAME THING HAPPEND TO ME WHEN I DRUNK IT. NEVER AGAIN, HAVE A GREAT DAY CHICKY. THANKS FOR THE VIEW. **J**

**HEDLEYFABERDIVE101- IM SO HAPPY THAT WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT ON THE WHOLE BABY THING. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWED, IT MEANS ALOT, HAVE AN ALSOME DAY. :p**

**ANYWAY ONTOT HE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Katie: "you what! How could you say them things and then tell me you are in love with me."Katie said with tears in her eyes and trying not to look at him.

**James: "I know what I said was mean, but I couldn't have people thing I like you. I'm your brother's best friend. What would people think Katie? I'm three years older then you." **He replied in a small whisper. Trying to look her right in the eyes but she wouldn't let him see the pain he brought to her anymore. She was done feeling like this but in some crazy way she loved to feel like this.

**Katie: "you think that I'm only a little girl, and I know we can never be together. ** She throws back at him. He moved to the bed, and sat down next to her. She moved further away from him, all she couldn't take it anymore. James moves yet again until Katie was on the end of the bed and couldn't move anymore, unless she wanted to fell off the bed. He lends in closer so that their lips were only centimetres apart, not breaking from looking into her eyes.

**James: "I just want you to understand how much I love you Katie, in more than just a little girl way. I want to feel you under me as I make sweet love to you, nice and slow so you can feel inch of me. I want it so I can kiss you whenever and wherever I want. God do you even know how you make me feel when I'm around you." **He looked right into her eyes and seen the love in them, but there was something missing. Trust, the one thing that is the most important thing in a relationship was missing. He knew he had to make her trust that everything that he was saying was true. He moved in closer so that she could feel his breath been blowing all over her face. She could smell the minty freshest off his mouth.

**James: "Katie is it ok if I kiss you, I have been meaning to do it for so long now. ** I small little smile appeared on his face. She looked right into his eyes and nodded. They both lend in for a kiss, their lips meet and they both could feel the fire and see the fireworks frying around the room. James run one of his strong hands down her back until it landed at the back of her hips. Katie cupped her hands on each side of his face while Deeping the kiss. James slowly laid Katie flat on her back; they kept kissing each other until there was a knock on the door. Katie quietly pulled him off of her and, Katie was still lying on the bed when Kendall opened up the door.

**Kendall: "what the fuck is going on up her, you were told to come up and sorry to her and try and bring her downstairs to play truth or dare." ** Kendall screamed at James.

Katie slowly sat up, and turned to look at Kendall.

**Katie: "what are you talking about big brother, we were just talking."** Said answered back.

**Kendall: "ok Katie, then why are you lying down? How come James has your light pick lip gloss all over your face if nothing was happening?" **Kendall screamed at her again.

Just then the other guys and Mrs Knight came up the stairs to see what all the yelling was about. They saw how James had Katie's lip gloss all over his face. The all looked from James to Katie and back at James again. The all stood then no one saying anything or doing anything. Just then Carlos gave Katie and James both big smiles. "About fucking time" he said. James, Katie, Kendall, Logan, and Mrs Knight just looked at him.

**Kendall: "what the fuck are you even talking about Carlos?" he asked**

**Carlos: "Long story, ah James and Katie both like each other. James was just to chicken shit to say anything and he told me he fucked all the other girls to try and get Katie out of his mind. But somehow I don't think that happened. Did it James?" ** He told everybody. Carlos turns to them, again smiled and walked out of the room. Logan and James did the same.

**Mrs knight: " Kendall please leave the room I need to talk to your sister." ** She said, Kendall then walked out of Katie's room and went down stairs. Which only left Katie and Mrs Knight in the her room.

**Mrs Knight: "Katie we need to talk.**

**AN- THAT IS THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS ALOT TO ME. **

**-EMZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- SHOUT OUTS FOR CHAPTER 4...**

**Teshia14 – Thank you love for you re-view, I know I let Katie give in to fast but who wouldn't it's James lol. Have a great day.**

Hedleyfeberdiver101- thank you for your review it means a lot to me. Let's see if she gets the talk. Lmfao, I remember when my mum gave me the talk. I was like shame mum I learnt the about 2 years ago in health. 

**Carlos'scupcake- oh shit I just read all the shout outs and they say Carloscupcake, my bad chicky. I know as I said to teshia14 i gave in to fast but let's see what happens in this chapter aye. I got something that I don't think you will be thinking. **

**Anyways here we go chapter 4, i hope you like it.**

After the guys left mum said on my bed and turned to me.

**MRS KNIGHT: "Katie I know your 18 and I know you have had other boyfriends."** Mum said, while looking at the ground she was just as shameful as I was.

**KATIE: " AH, MUM BEFORE YOU START THE SEX TALK JUST SO YOU KNOW I HAD IT IN LIKE 4 FORM, SO UM I DON'T NEED THAT. AND UH, I KIND OF HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU, BUT PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD AT ME OK?" ** I ask unsure of what her answer was going to be.

**MRS KNIGHT: "sure Katie you can tell me anything, I promise."  
KATIE: "ok, well I have already had sex"**

**MRS KNIGHT: "YOU HAVE WHAT?" ** She screams at me.  
**KATIE: "YEAH MUM, BUT." ** I started

** MRS KNIGHT: "But fucking nothing Katie, I knew it would be soon I guess thought it wouldn't be now. But I do have something important to tell you, and I don't want you to be mad at me." ** She said while playing with the buttons on her shirt.

**KATIE: "what mum?" ** I asked.

**MRS KNIGHT: "while I may have been listening in to you and James's little talk before." ** She said.

I looked at the ground before looking back at her. I wouldn't never think in my wildest dreams that she would have been standing at the door when James came in. I stood up before i said anything to her.

**KATIE: "why mum?" ** I asked her, while looking right into her eyes. The bloody bitch.

**MRS KNIGHT: "well you know James. He is always trying to get into somebody pants i just do not want you to be the same."** She said shyly.

**KATIE: "SO WHAT YOU THINK I'M A SLUT LIKE ALL THE OTHER GIRLS THAT JAMES HAS HAD A REATIONSHIP WITH MUM. FUCK YOU, HOW DEAR YOU THINK THAT." ** I screamed at her, tears where now flowing out of my eyes. I couldn't believe it, by mum all but called me a slut.

**MRS KNIGHT: "MISS KNIGHT DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME, I'M YOUR MOTHER." ** She screamed back.

**KATIE: "what mum?" ** I asked.

**MRS KNIGHT: "So the other day i was at the pool with the guys, and James was at the pool talking to girls like normal. But before you say anything please listen to me ok." ** I nodded and she kept talking.

**MRS KNIGHT: "Well um, you see, ah, everything James just told you he said to the other girl, and then her brings her home and had had sex with her. I just don't think that he is the right guy for my little princess. I don't want my little girl to be broken-hearted. I never want to see you cry over a boy again like you did with Kyle. Ok."** She told me in little more than a whisper i could see the truth in her eyes. Plus my mum would never say anything like that unless it was true.

**MRS KNIGHT: "I have something to tell you about James as well, and I do not think you are going o like it. So the other day me and the guys were down at the pool, i was just sitting there taking in same of the sun, when I turned around and seen James all over this other girl. Long story short Katie he was saying everything he was saying to you. I just do not want to see my little princess hurt ok. I never want to see you as sad as you were when Kyle left you to go to New York. It broke me Katie and your brother, you're out Katie bug and none of us want you to get hurt. I guess what I am saying is that I don't think James is the right guy for you. I'm sorry baby, but I think it is true." ** She said with tears rolling down her face. I knew what she was saying was true. My mum would never say anything like that unless it was. She was right he might not be the right guy for me. But i cannot help it I just love him. I have to hear it out of his own mouth. I jump of my bed and walked out of my room. I run down the hallway and knock on James's door. That's when I opened up the door and the cutest guy in the world was in a ball listen to music on his I pod. I jump on top of him and he rolls over to see who is on top of him. I place my lips on his and we say like this for a while, i didn't even give him time to remove the ear plugs out of his eyes.

**KATIE: "Mum told me something and I just want to know if it is true, so please tell me the truth ok?"** I said hopefully.

**JAMES: "Sure babe what is it?"** He answered

**KATIE: "Is it true that you said the things you said to me to another girl." **

**JAMES: "Ah, Um... Katie yeah I did but I didn't mean it not like i do with you." ** He said.

I rolled off of him and walked out of his door, he came running after me but I pushed him away. I run up the hallway and into the living room were the other guys were playing x-box. I walked over to the kitchen and grab a cup of water. James grabbed me from be hide and kissed me down my neck to my collar bone and back up to my ear, he started saying the most sweets things so I couldn't take it anymore. I turn around and got up on my tippy toe and kiss him on the lips. My hand went around my neck and he put his hands on my hips and then brushed them up and down my back. He licked my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth.

**Kendall: "what the fuck man that is my baby sister." **He said while getting up. And pushing the chair over while he did.

** KATIE: "Oh get over it Kendall."** I then turn to James.

**Katie: "do you want to come for a walk around the park with me?" ** I asked. He nodded and we walked out of 2j hand in hand, smiling from ear to ear.

**AN- OK THE END WASN'T THE GREART BUT I THINK I DID AN ALRIGHT JOB WITH THIS CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? THE NEXT CHAPTER JAMES AND KENDALL GET INTO A FIGHT AND SOMEBODY ENDS UP IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A CRYING KATIE BESIDE THEM. WHO DO YOU WANT IT TO BE? **

**PLEASE RE-VIEW I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, AND I WILL TAKE ANY IDEAS FOR THSI STORY ON BOARD, PLUS I WANT TO HAVE SOMEONE FOR LOGAN. KENDALL AND CARLOS SO IT WILL BE COOL IF YOU WANT TO THROW OUT SAME NAMES. **

**THANKZ AGAIN GUYS, AND DON'T FOR GET TO RE-VIEW.**

**LOVE, HURT, AND BIG TIME RUSH. **

**-EMZ **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- TIME FOR SHOUT OUTS TO MY FOLLOWERS AND MY REVIEWERS. **

**CARLOS'SCUPCAKE- THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME RIGHT THROUGH MY STORY, IT MEANS ALOTS COMING FROM YOU AS YOU ARE A REALLY GOOD WRITER. ****HEDLEYFABERDRIVE101- THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT IT REALLY MEANS ALOT. THANKS FOR TH REVIEW, I LOKE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAYING IT MAKES ME FEEL THAT I'M DOING SOMETHING RIGHT. ****TESHIA14- THANK- YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT I THINK YOU HAVE ME GROW AS A WRITER. I DIDNT WANT TO WRITE I JUST WANTED TO READ AND REVIEW BUT I THOUGHT WHY NOT. THANKS AGAIN LOVE. ****MISSKITTY15- HEY LOVE, I HOPE YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING MY STORY. IT MEANS ALOT TO ME I HAVE JUST READ DEAR DIARY IT IS A GOOD STORY. PEOPLE READ THAT ITS REALLY GOOD. AND HER STORY PERFECT IS JUST THAT PERFCET. CONGRATS HUN YOUR DOING GREAT.****A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWS AND MY REVIEWS, I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT IS STORY HAS GONE MORE THEN 400 VIEWS. AND I NEVER THOUGHT IN MY WILDEST DREAMS THAT I WOULD HAVE OVER 400 VIEWS FOR ONE STORY. **

**SO HERE WE GO THIS IS CHAPTER 5 AND AS I SAid THERE IS GOING TO BE A FIGHT IN THIS AND SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET HURT. **

** JAMES POV:**

After our game of truth and dare me and katie walked up to my room for a little bit of one on one contact. I close the door and push katie onto my bed and kiss her down from her ear to her neck and her collarbone. I run my teeth over her sweet spot on her neck, i lick and start to play with the hem of her t-shirt. I then go to her lips and run my touge over her lips. She slowly opens up her lips letting me enjoy all of her mouth. I start to tug on her top again and she nods letting me know that is ok for me to take it off. I pull it over he head and look down at her body, she bites down on her bottom lip. She look so cute when she did it, i was so turned on. I lick down her chest and back up again, just the door bangs open and who should be standing there but Kendall himself.

**Kendall: " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, GET OFF MY SISTER."** He screamed while pulling me off top of her. He pushed me on the ground and jumps on top of my and hits me in the face, again another hit to the face.

**Katie: " GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM KENDALL." ** She screams at him and trys to pull him off of me. She screamed for the other guys to come up and help her. This time he got off of me and kicked mre right into the ripcage. I could fell something break, and i heard it pop. I know he had done something. Logan and Carlos came running in along with Jo and Camille, Logan pulled Kendall off of me and i could feel myself getting into the dark light. I knew i was out to it, i couldn't feel or hear anything.

**KATIE POV:**

**" JAMES! BABE, WAKE UP." ** I screamed right into his face. I knew he was badly hurt, but i can't understand why James didn't hit back. I would have fucked him up. At this point my tears just pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't even see i was crying so hard. I run over and hit kendall once in the chest and then i couldn't stop. Hit after hit landed in his chest, after a few more his i could see tears in his eyes.

**Kendall: " please katie stop, ok i am so sorry what i did. I never ment to hit him, i can't believe myself. I just seen him on top of you and i didn't want him to do the same thing he does to every girl." ** He said with tears rolling down his face.

Logan graab out his phone and called 911, i could hear what he was saying but not understanding it. My brain wouldn't let me. I sat right next to him and put my hand on his chest and kiss his bloodly and hurt face. I couldn't believe my big brother would ever do anything like that to him. I cryed so hard and then find myself in Logan arms holding me back as the medics came to pick and help James. I never knew how in love i was with him until i seen him helpless on his bedroom floor.

Logan went with James and the medics to the hospital, i couldnt go with him i was to upset.

**Kendall: " i'll take Katie to the hospital." ** He said.

**Katie: " NO YOU ARE NOT. Carlos can you please take me to the hospital?" ** i asked him ever so sweetly. Carlos agreed to take me to the hospital. It took a few minutes to get everything ready, carlos picked up somethings out of James room so he could get out of his bloody clothes.

The drive to the hospital took what seen like forever, it was only about a 15 minute drive on a normal drive but Carlos started drive faster then the speed aloud. When we got to the hospital and i jumped out of the car without even looking back at carlos. I took off and run into the A&E. I run up to the desk and kept pushing the bell that was on top of the desk. Finally some one came up to the desk. I told him thatb i was there to see James diamond and was told that he was still getting looked after and someone will be with us as soon as they could. I took a seat at the front of the waiting room and aftera few minutes i seen that Carlos was sitting next to me. An hour and a half later we were called into the doctors room and he told us that James was not as bad as we think. He had a broken rib amd some lumps and bumps all over his face. Me, Carlos and Logan walk up the hallway to find his room.

301,302,303,304, oh here we are 305. I knocked on the door and seen him sitting up in his bed. The look on his face made me break down and cry.

**James; " baby. Coome here. I'm ok, i'll be fine. Ok i have beenm told i can came home tonight as long as i have someone there with me." ** He said.

**Katie: " i'm going to look after you and i am neve going to leave your side again. I am so sorry for what he did to you. I never want to see you like this again, it breaks my heart." ** I turn to him and kiss him on the cheek. And he oulls me in for a kiss on the lips.

**Katie: " let's take you home, so miss katie –bear can take care of her handsome young boy friend. What do you say?" ** i asked

**James: " i'll say hell to the yeah." **He answered.

**an- thanks for reading, i will be updating soon if you like it . thankz**

**-emz**


	6. Chapter 6

**An- let me just start off by saying that same of the re-views I am getting are kind of mean. This is my first story so it may not be picture perfect but at less I am trying that is the main thing. **

**Anyway that's the end of that; I hate sounding like a bitch. **

**I'm not sure how this chapter is going to turn out. So yesterday when I updated I was kind of rushing that's why some of it was fucked up. **

**Shout-out time...**

******Thanks to all my lovely people for the honest reviews, my last chapter I wasn't happy with it myself so I can understand if you guys didn't. It means a lot with the re views and the favs and follows ect.**

Chapter 6

When we got I put the shower on for James and made sure it was just right for him. I asked him what he wanted to wear to bed and he wanted just some boxers and that was it. I put out some boxers for him and a towel and walked out of the bathroom letting him have a shower in peace. I walked down the stair and put a pot of hot milk on the oven, I added everything into the milk so I could make him a nice hot cup of hot cocoa when he got out. While the hot cocoa was heating still i walked up the stairs and pulled back his bed covers. I walked down to my bedroom which was two rooms down and first door or the left. I slowly undress and put on my pink and purple pj bottoms on and a little pink tank top on the top. After getting dress I wiped off my make- up and headed down back down the stairs to pick up the hot and took them into James's room. When I put the hot cocoa onto the desk he walked in with a towel wrapped around his bottom half.

**James: " hello my beautiful girlfriend, thanks for making me a hot cocoa maybe i should get hurt more with all this care. Let me put my boxers on and then we can cuddle. I'm sure the guys and mama k will not mind, its only cuddling."** He said in a shy sounded voice.

I walked over to him and place a kiss on the side of his mouth, and I pulled the towel down so he was standing there naked. Lick my bottom lip and bite in inside of my cheek, hot damn does he look good naked. I wouldn't mind getting on that and riding it till the cows come.

**James: "do you like what you see babe. Come here and you can have a closer look, i do not mind showing you." **He smiled.

I moved closer and I was kind of scared it's not like I haven't have sex before but boy oh boy was he huge. I lean in closer and my lips were about to connect his lips when he moved back and wrapped the towel around him again.

**James: "now, now we wouldn't want anybody walking in on us would we?  
**He gently asked. With a small nod i turn around and locked the door, the next thing I knew I was flat on my back while my boyfriend put his hands down in the my PJ pants and into my panties. **"mmmm" **I moan as his one finger entered my pussy, with that he pulled his finger out and licked all my juices off of it.

**James: "you taste so good babe." **He said around his finger.

**Katie: "is that right? Well you know what to do then don't you. Eat me out James!" **I whispered.

**James: " is that right miss Katie- pie, while I don't mind if I do but that means that these pants and panties need to came off now. I'm so hungry and there is nothing better than a little bit of ice cream if you know what I mean."**

**Katie: "I'm not sure one hundred percent what you mean Mr Diamond. Why don't you show me?** With that been said he had pulled down my pants and panties and drove right for the one spot I needed the most to be touch. I pull and tug on his hair until my body finally reach the max it could take, and I ended up coming all over his lips and some rolled down his chain till he hit his chest. He wiped off the cum on his chest with one of his fingers and put it to my lips. "You try and how sweet you are." He said and with that been said I licked my cum off of his fingers.

**Katie: "I'm going to make you feel much, much better babe." **I said in the sexiest voice I could do. He lends in and kisses me on my mouth and went down to my neck, across my collar bone until his lips meet my tank top. He ripped off my tank top and it ended been ripped and throw somewhere in his room. We ended up making love for hours and when we were done I lend up to kiss him on the mouth. A sweet I love you pasted his lips before his eyes closed shut.

The next morning was so great waking up in the arms of the man I have loved for years. I tried to pull the blanket off so I could pull it around my body to so I could get dress.

I suddenly was pulled back onto the bed and an arm wrapped around me.

**James: "you my sexy girlfriend are staying in bed with me all day. And guess what we are going to do?** He asked in his morning sounding voice that I loved so much. We ended up in his bedroom all day, because it was a Sunday, I didn't have school and the guys didn't have work. It was the best Sunday of my life. I and James talked to mum and she finally agreed that I and James could share a room. After a long day of sex, cuddles and kisses we ended up getting the guys to help us move James belongings in my room. I mean our bedroom i couldn't believe that all my dreams had come true in one week.

**AN- WELL THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER SIX, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. IN THE NESXT CHAPTER I HOPE TO PUT IN A LITTLE OF FAMILY PROBLEMS. **

**THANKS AGAIN MY LOVELY PEEPS HAVE A GOOD DAY.**

**-EMZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**an- HEY GUYS, THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE REVIEW. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. THAT'S FOR ALL YOU SUPPORT, IT MEANS ALOT. **

** WELL AS I SAID THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME SHIT GO DOWN BETWEEN JAMES AND KATIE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**WELL HERE WE GO CHAPTER 7.**

I picked up the latest pop star magazine, horror came across my face and there was a picture on the cover. James was in the plamwoods park, holding a blonde haired Jennifer both were looking happy. the head line said.

**JAMES DIAMOND HAS ENDED IT WITH KATIE KNIGHT AND IS HAPPY WITH JENNIFER GOMEZ THEY HAVE BOTH KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE THE BOYS STARTED IN THE BAND. IT SEEMS THAT THEY HAVE FALLING MADLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER BY THE LOOK AT THEM IN THESE PICTURE. THESE PHOTOS WERE TAKING ABOUT TWO OR THREE DAYS AGO. **

I pulled out my phone and I went though my contacts and seen James number and entered the text.

_to James:  
from Katie:_

_message...  
_

_hey James, we need to talk._

I push the send button and throw my cell phone on the laid onto our bed. I couldn't get through my head that James is cheating on me. I could feel a little tears rolling down my face. I couldn't believe that I gave him my all and he did this, I said to myself that I will never cry over James fucking Diamond ever again. five minutes later James a text back.

_to Katie:  
from James:_

_message...  
_

_I will be home soon babe, talk to you then love you. _

He replied I turned off my phone and throw it at the wall, I cried myself to sleep and in a few hours I was woken up by James rocking me awake.

**James: " hey babe. how was your day?" **he asked while kissing me on the cheek, I moved away and grabbed the magazine and handed it to him. I sat at the end of the bed and tears rolled down my face while he read the mag.

**Katie: " why James, why would you do this to me. I gave you everything and you did this to me. what the fuck James you haven't changed a bit. I fucking hate you. your nothing but a liar and a cheater. I want nothing to do with you ever again." **I said.

**James: " these photos were taking ages ago, look my hair wasn't even cut in these. Katie, come here please babe. I love you so much why do you think I will would do that to you. hmm?" he ** asked me, while trying to move closer to me but I just moved away. I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

**Katie: "no James, you did it you only got your hair cut a day ago James that means you could have done this ****James. ring Jennifer and let me talk to her if you haven't done anything." **I said while looking down in the ground, I could feel the tears rolling down my face and my neck.

**James: " fine have my phone and ring her then. I do not have anything to hind. you are my everything"** he said while handing me his phone, I took his phone and rolled through his phone and push the call button when I came across her name and pulled the phone to my ear.

_cell phone call, between Jennifer and Katie. _

**_Katie: "hey Jennifer, it's Katie knight. how are_ you?"** I asked.

_**Jennifer: " ah, what do you want little knight. and I am fine. just been hanging with James all day."**_ she said.

_**Katie:" I was wondering when you and James last kissed."**_I asked. 

_**Jennifer:" yesterday**_** why?** she asked me. I could hear the happiness in her voice.

I hang the phone and throw it up at James.

**Katie: " WHAT THE FUCK JAMES, SHE TOLD ME YOU KISS HER YESTERDAY. FUCK YOU JAMES, GET THE SHIT OUT OF MY ROOM AND FUCK OFF. ** I screamed at him. he turn to the door and called for Logan and Carlos to help come and get all his things.

**Katie: " see you did do it. god damn I am so fucked in the head, right how could I believe you anything you said. ** I asked him and pushed him out my bedroom door and ran to my bed and throw myself on my bed and cried. I heard my door slowly open and I could feel some one sit at the end of my bed. suddenly I could feel to strong arms around me. I looked up to only find that James had his arms around me. I pushed him off me and moved to the door, I opened it up and turned to him. he came closer and lend down to kiss me on my lips. I went to kiss him but then I knew why I was mad at him and pushed him away. He pushed me into the door and tried to say sweet nothing thinking I will just jump into his arms.

time pasted.

The next morning, after a long night sleep of crying myself to sleep I walked into the kitchen and headed to the cupboard and grab something to eat. I sat down at the table and started to eat. after Had finish my breakfast somebody walked into the room at sat next to me. I could see that he and been crying, his eyes where all red and swollen.

**James: " please let me talk to you." ** he said.

** an- well that's the end of the chapter I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I hope you like it, let me know. **

**I am planning on adding something about me on the end of each chapter. let me know if you think this will be a good idea. you can add me on Facebook, or add me on twitter. **

**Facebook- Emily Everson its got a picture of my baby in it. **

**twitter- emily4nicky. **


	8. Chapter 8

**An- hey guys I'm back. so yesterday I didn't write because my daddy died 5 years ago yesterday. **

**anyways I could like to say a big time thank-you to all my reviewers.**

**here goes chapter 8, I hope you like it. **

Today has been along day, I went down to the pool just to waste sometime. Me and they guys are going to the movie tonight to watch the new kiss and tell. I am just getting really to go, the movie starts in an hour and a half. I just have to finish off my make-up and my hair and then I will be done. James has kept texting me all day to try and talk to me. I know I have to talk to him sooner or later but I just face him at the moment. I have just finished putting my eye liner on and now I am going to do my hair, I decided that I will leave my hair down and let it go into waves. Camille rung me a little while ago saying that James has been trying to get her to tell me to talk to him. I might even talk to him after the movies. I walked out of the bathroom and waked up to my bedroom. I took my cell phone off my dresser and put it into my bag, I also put my make-up and my money in to it too. I walked into the living room and sat on the floor next to Carlos, he whispered that James hasn't taking his eyes off me since I walked into the room. After been in the room for a little while I get a text from James.

_To Katie:_

_From James:_

_message:_

_hey Katie. you are looking sexy tonight, I was thinking that we could talk and sit together at the movies. Do you think that would be ok?_

It took me a few minutes to text back because I didn't know what to say. Camille told me that Jennifer was lying about them kissing the other day. I need to talk to him and tell him I am sorry that I didn't believe him. I feel bad that I didn't believe him. I really want to get back with him, but I don't think he will want to be with someone that doesn't believe him.

_ To James:_

_From Katie:_

_message:_

_hey James, I think it will be a good idea if we talk but I think we should do it after the movies. I really miss you and I am sorry I didn't believe you. I hope we can be together again. _

It didn't take long until James text me back.

_To Katie:_

_from James:_

_message:_

_Can we just talk about it now. how about you came in my car with me and we can talk on the way. _

_To James:_

_From Katie:_

_message:_

_I guess that is a good idea. what time do you want to get going?_

_To Katie:_

_From James:_

_message:_

_now would be good. _

**Katie:" So I'm going to go with James to the movies, we are going to talk on the way."**

I said while picking up my bag and heading out the door with James, he grabbed my hand and we walked hand and hand down to his car. James then opened the door for me and I jumped in his car. Me and James both heard people talking about us be hide our backs. He started up the car and we drove in silence for five or six minutes. he then turned to me and kiss me on the cheek while we were at a stop sign.

**James: " Katie I have missed you so much, I love you and I have missed your hugs and kisses and just been with you. I was thinking that we could get back together if that is ok?" **he asked he grabbed my hand and kissed my hand and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips but before he could the red light turned to green and we took off. After ten more minutes of driving and talking we both made up with a few kisses and a little make out for a few minutes we walked into the movies and meet up with the other guys. James went and got us some pop corn and drinks while me and Carlos find us some seats. Me and Carlos were talking to each other low so nobody could hear what we were saying.

I took the seat next to Carlos, and he asked me if me and James were back together.

**Katie: " yeah, me and James are back together. I'm really happy because I missed him and I felt so lonely when were I was by myself. I love him to bits, I care so much about him and I love everything about him. I don't understand how come I didn't listen and believe him, I should have you know. I'm really happy that we are both back together, and in hope you guys are happy for me and James. It means a lot to me and James that you guys are."** I said smiling from ear to ear.

**Carlos: " yeah Katie, we are all very happy for you two. we all happy that you guys are back together. we all love to see you both happy, it means a lot to us."** he said and kissed me on the cheek. after a few minutes James and the other guys came back and Camille and jo came back with them.

_** page break, page break, page break, page break, page break, page break, page break, page.**_

After two hours and like three hundred kisses later me and James both jumped into his car, both with huge smiles on our faces. After fifteen minutes of driving back to the plamwoods me and James both walked into the apartment. James shut the door and be hide us, and that was the start of a long night. The make-up just began.

**An- well that is the end of chapter 8, I hope you like it. please review, fav or follow. **

_**About me.**_

_**I'm 19 I have a year and a half year old and she is the most cutest thing in the world. I love her with all my heart. if you or someone you know is a teen mum or going to be a teen mum and you want to talk to anyone about something just let me know. I will just to say that IF ANY of you guys need to talk about anything I'm always here for you. any way if you have any ideas were you want or think this story should go let me know. **_

_**- hurt, love and big tie rush**_

_**-emz**_


	9. NEW YOU NEVER THOUGHT WOULD HAPPEN :0

**AN- O.M.G I HAVE GOT OVER 900 VIEWS FOR THIS FAN FICITON. WOULD YOU LOOK YOU LOOK AT THAT. I'M SO HAPPY WITH MYSELF THAT I HAVE THIS MANY REVIEWS. SHOUT OUT TIME. **

**CARLOS'SCUPCAKE- HEY CHICKY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW IT MEANS ALOT. LET'S SEE IF HE BEHAVES THIS TIME. I THINK THIS CHAPTER WILL WAKE HIM UP OR WILL IT. **

**MISSKISSY15- THANK-YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW LOVE IT MEANS ALOT, I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS CHAPTER.**

**TESHIA14- THAK-YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW, IT MEANS ALOT. I AM HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I HAVE TO GIVE IT TO YOU; YOU HELPED ME OUT ALOT WITH THIS STORY. THANK-YOU AGAIN.**

**SO BEFORE I GET STARTED I HAVE BEEN READING SOME OF THE INSTANT STAR AND THEY ARE REALLY GOOD. GO READ THEM, REALLY THEIR GOOD. **

**LET'S GET STARTED ON THIS CHAPTER, I'M HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND I THINK IT IS GOING TO BE MY LONGEST. WELL I HOPE IT IS, READ AND ENJOY.**

It's two in the morning and for the last week I have woken up feeling very sick. I roll out of bed and run to the toilet to have another morning of throwing up, nobody knows about me throwing up. I don't know why I haven't told James. I think it has a lot to with it been so early in the morning and i do not want to wake anybody and get them mad at me. So here I sit in the front of the toilet throwing everything that is in my tummy. I have decided I will tell James when he wake up and make a doctor's appointment, to see what is wrong. I have a really bad feeling about this. I am a week late, god why did we have sex with no condoms. Fuck my life, I walk over to the bedroom I share with James and cuddle back under the cover and into James's warm body. I stay there lying there awake for another two hours deciding if I need to throw up again. I have so much on my mind as well, what is going to happen if I am. I don't know if James will stay around, he is young and he is a boy band. Who wants to be held down at his age with a girlfriend and a kid? I decided I am going to wake yp James and talk to him while everyone is asleep. I roll over and kiss him on the cheek, then down to the neck and onto his lips. He wakes and moans.

**James: "what babe."** He asked me in his sexy morning voice.

**Katie: "babe, whatever you do please do not yell ok?"** I ask him in a cool but shy voice as I kiss him on the cheek again.

**James: "ok, I will not yell babe. Is everything ok sweetheart."** That's when it hit me, I started to cry. I couldn't help it. What if he does leave me? What then? I'm going to be a young 18 year old and a single mum. It took me a few minutes to answer him, I just didn't know how.

**Katie: "James I think I maybe pregnant. I have been throwing up for a week and I am late. I don't want you to leave me if I am James I could never live with myself if I lost you."** I told him with tears flowing down my face. James didn't say anything for a few minutes and I was still crying my eyes out. He moved closer to me and put his hands onto my face.

**James: "I could never leave you Katie. I know I have fucked up a lot in my life but please believe me when I say that I would never leave you. I will be so happy if you are because I love kids and you are the love of my life so why not. Let's make an appointment in the morning to see a doctor." ** He told me.

**Katie: "can you sing to me. I can't sleep. ** I asked him ever so sweetly. And he began to sing to me.

**_Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day. Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah. Did I wake you out of your dream , I'm sorry I couldn't sleep. You clam me down, there's something about the sound of your voice. I, I, I, I, never, never, never as far as it may seem. No soon we will be together. We'll pick up where we left off. _** Before he even got to the chorus I was fast asleep.

Big time rush, Big time rush, Big time rush, Big time rush, Big time rush, Big time rush, Big time rush...

I woke up in James's arms and I rolled out of his arms and headed down stairs so that I could make him up a coffee and some breakfast. In the middle of making him some breakfast and his drink I felt so sick. I run down the hallway and run into mum. I pushed past her and run into the toilet. I throw up again. I wiped my face and brushed my teeth. I knew mum would want to talk to me. I sat at the table and told her to take a seat.

**Katie: "mum I have to tell you something. Please do not be mad." ** I told her she nodded and I went onto say that I have been sick and I have am late. She looked at me with that look on her face and i knew she was upset. She told me that she was going to make an appointment and that she and James where going to come to it with me.

I headed up the stair so wake James up.

**Katie: "babe please wake up i have to see the doctor at ten and it's already seven. I know how long you take in the shower and getting ready." ** His eyes slowly opened and he gave me a cute little James Diamond smile. He lent forward and kissed me on the lips. I put my arms around his neck and he lays me down on top of him. He starts to play with the hem of my P.J. top and I push his hand away.

**Katie: "please James. Get up. Get up and I'll give you a blow job when we get home, then you can have a good hard bang. Got it. **I asked him as I handed him his morning coffee and gave him a little kiss on the neck and rolled off of him. He got up shortly afterward and jumped into the shower.

It was now ten and I, Mum and James, walked out of 2j and down the hallway to the left. James kept telling me that if I was having a baby it would be the cutest little baby ever because it will be part him and part me. God he is just so cute and sweet and do not forget hot. Why am I picturing him naked and fucking my brain out when my mum is in the car. We get to the doctors and that takes a urine sample and cheeks it. I was sitting on James's lap and he kept whispering sweet things in my ear. How did I get someone so fucking sweet? Five minutes later the doctor walks in with another doctor.

**Doctor: "well miss knight I have to say congrat's you are pregnant. This is doctor smith and works with young mums. He will run the date ect and check how far along you are, make another appointment for you and see how that baby is going. For now he is going to put some cold gel on your tummy and see if w can see this little monster." ** He said. I didn't hear anything after he said I was pregnant, I just cried. James just pulled me onto his lap and kissed me and told me that we were going to get through this. I was so upset with myself how I am going to tell my brother and his friends and my dad. My mum wasn't as mad as I was thinking she was going to be.

**An- well that is the end of the chapter. **

**How do you think the guys are going to act when they find out? How do you think James and Katie are going to tell them? Who do you think is going to be fucked off more Kendall or Kendall's day maybe even one of the other guy's. Review,fav or follow and let m know if you like this chapter and who you think will be the most upset. **

**ABOUT ME...**

**SO I'M A TEEN MUM BUT DON'T LET THAT FOOL YOU. I'M GOING ON TO DO MY MIDWIFERY SO WHO SAID TEEN MUMS CAN'T MAKE A LIVING FOR THEM SELF OR THERE CHILDREN. WHAT IS FUCKING ME OFF ATM IS THAT WE ONLY GOT 5 EPS OF SEASON 3 OF BTR. AND I CAN ONLY FIND BTRS FRIST CD. **

**ANYWAYS. LOVE YOU GUYS**

**HURT, LOVE AND BIG TIME RUSH**

**-EMZ**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- KIA ORA RUSHERS- (HELLO RUSHER) HOW ARE WE ALL TODAY. SO BIG NEWS I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A FEW DAYS AS MY LITTLE PRINCESS IS GOING INTO HOSPITAL FOR HER TEST TO GET DONE. SHE MAY HAVE RSS. SO I WILL BE IN HOSPITAL LOOKING AFTER HER THERE. ANYWAYS ONTO THE SHOUT OUTS.**

**GUESS- JAMES IS MINE, HELLO LOVE. BEST THING FOR YOU'R FRIEND IS SUPPORT. SHE WILL NEED ALL THAT SHE CAN GET. IT IS NOT EASY BEEN A SINGLE MUM, THE BEST THING YOU CAN DO IS BE THERE FOR HER AND SUPPORT HER. IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE A BIRTING PARTNER IT IS ALWAYS NICE FOR SOMEONE TO RUB YOUR BACK AT GET SOME NICE COLD WATER. SOMETHING COLD OVER YOUR FACE IS ALSO VERY NICE. IF SHE NEEDS HELP WITH ANYTHING IT WOULD BE NICE OF YOU TO HELP HER FOR HELP IS NEVER A BAD THING. TELL HER I SAID CONGRATS AND GOOD LUCK. THANKZ YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW. IT MEANS ALOT. **

**TESHIA14- I KNOW THERE WAS A FEW MISSTAKES IN MY LAST CHAPTER, THANKZ FOR POINTING IT OUT, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THAT TO HEART IT WAS JUST A JOKE LOVE. ANYWAYS HAVE A GREAT DAY AND THANK-YOU FOR REVIEWING. **

**JATIE AND DALLY FAN FOREVER- LETS JUST SEE WHO GETS MAD, I'M GOING TO START THIS CHAPTER OFF A DIFFERENT WAY. I WANTED JAMES TO TURN HIS LIFE AROUND AND BE A MAN NOT A PUSSY. THANK-YOU FOR YOU'R REVIEW IT MEANS ALOT. HAVE A GREAT DAY.**

**CARLOS'SCUPCAKE- LIKE NORMAL YOU ARE THE BEST. LMFAO... I KNOW I TRIED TO MAKE THEM UNDERSTANDING BUT SOMEONE IN THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE TOO UNDERSTANDING, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. **

**LETS GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER 10, LET'S DO THIS THING. **

After a few hors of sitting in my bedroom and crying, and throwing up. James just sat there and held my hair back when I was throwing up and cuddling in to him when I was crying. he sat there just holding me and telling me how much he loves me. a few minutes later Carlos came up and asked us if we want to play truth or dare. so now me and all the guys as wells as Jo Camille and Lucy. I was sitting on James's lap, Camille on Logan's and Jo on Kendall's. and Lucy sitting by herself on the floor next to me and James.

so who is going to go first I asked, nobody answered me so I did.

**KATIE: " SO Kendall truth or dare?" ** I asked Kendall.

**Kendall: " dare." ** he answered me fasted.

**Katie: " I dare you too lick James's big toe, give Jo a lap dance and kiss Lucy on the neck." **I told him with a smile on my face. I knew he will never back down from a dare and that is just what he did. He looked over to Jo with a small smile and kiss her , or more like made out with her, and walked over to Lucy a short while later. he lend down and slowly kiss Lucy. Lucy let out a small moan while Jo turned to Lucy and gave her a you- better-fucking-stop-that-moaning-before-I-come-over-there-and-hit-you-in-the-face. look. Kendall then waked over to Jo and gave her a small smile and lend forward and kissed her on the lips and whispered something in her ear like, " I love you so much you have nothing to be mad about." he then slowly turned around so that his butt was in Jo's face and started moving his hips from side to side. I turned my head I didn't want to see that going down. a while later he turns to James and say's it's your turn now James. James slowly took off his shoes and socks and pushed his toe into Kendall's mouth. everyone around was laughing so hard. after Kendall had finished his dare he turned to Carlos, and asked him truth or dare. he said dare and was dared to jump into the pool naked and run over to one of the Jennifer's and tell her his undying love for her. After about an hour it was my turn. I decided I was going to do truth and tell everyone that me and James were having a baby.

**Kendall: " Katie truth or dare?" **he asked me. I said truth there had been some crazy ass dare and I didn't want to do any of them. well now's the time KATIE just say it, IM PREGNANT. that's all I had to say.

**Kendall: " tell us something that nobody knows." **he said with a shy smile.

**Katie: " uh, um ok. so today I went to the doctor and guess what, me and James are having a baby. there it's out. ** I soon seen that what I had said wasn't going down very well with any of the boys even James. Kendall slowly stood up and walked over to James. he started to screaming at James. he said that he was going to be a hopeless father and no way in hell are you ever going anywhere near my baby sister. I just at there and tears rolled down my face as I screamed back at him that I hated him and that me and James were doing to be together weather he liked it or not. I run up to my room and throw myself down on my bed. somebody sat next to me and put an arm around me, I turned to see the handsome face of my face.

**James: " I know that we are moving way to fasted by we have know each other for 18 years and I love you so much. I could never not be with you now, you are my sexy girlfriend and the mother of my baby. I want to be with you forever. I have a question for you."** he said. I nodded and he got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring from his back pocket, it was a princess cut ring and it had blue diamonds on it each side of the huge diamond in the middle. I stood there for a few minutes before I answered.

**Katie: " James, I... **

**AN- WHAT DO YOU THINK Katie is going to say, will Kendall and James get into a huge fight. let me know what you think should happen. I have put a poll up on here so please vote on weather or not you think I should do a story to go with this one or not. **

**ABOUT ME: SO as you know I have a little girl who is going to hospital tomorrow which just happened to Thursday so she is under a children's doctor and get this the doctor that is looking after her used to me mine. **


	11. shit's gonna go down

**AN- THANK YOU all for the reviews and the support. I got my mum to bring in my laptop so I could update. just to let you know my baby has had all her test but she has a feeding tube in. we are still in the hospital because we do not know what is wrong with her. this is going to be a short chapter. please vote on my poll. In this chapter Kendall is going to be an over protective big brother. I have had 1339 views on this story. **

**here we go...**

**Katie: " James I, I just do not know. I get that we are having a baby but are you really ready to be married to me? I love you so much but I know what you have been like, and I know that you have been really trying to stay faithful. I know you love me but can we please wait for a few months, we have only been dating for six weeks. I think we should just slow down just a little bit , please understand."**I moved from one foot to another. I look at him in his sexy eyes and I could see the hurt but understanding in them. I took in my they hand and put my arms around his neck and kiss his lips very softly, he slowly moved away and looked and pulled me close. and whispered in my ear.

**James: " I understand babe, I just love you so much and I can't wait for us to be together forever." ** he said.

**Katie: " so what are you saying that we are not going to be together forever. do you need to put a ring on my finger for us to be together forever. " ** I asked with a shy smile.

He pulled us apart and now kiss me on the lips, he kissed me on the lips and slowly moved to my cheek, to my neck and over my collarbone. he slowly moved his hands from back to my flat tummy and moved them down south. I parted my legs so he could move his hands between my legs. he then pushed my hard on the wall and pushed my short, shorts down my long tan legs and then moved my panties in one whole and fasted movement they got to my feet and I pulled my feet out so I could step out of them. 30 minutes after long and hard sex me and James find ourselves lying on the floor tangled in each other. there was a knock on the door and somebody opened up the door and Kendall appeared in the doorway while me and James were still undress and uncovered in shock. James lend over to the bed and pulled a cover form the bed and put it on top of us.

**Katie: " uh Kendall can you please leave it's cold and were naked and just had wild hard...**

**Kendall: " what ever you do, do not finish off what you were doing to say. ** he said while throwing me and James our clothes.

**Kendall:" you fucking two need to get dress and stop fucking each other that's how this problem happened in the first place, I want James moving out of this room now. I heard what he asked you and there is no way and know way in hell is that happening. you two are not to sleep in the same bed, you guys are luck you are aloud to stay in the same house you fucking little bitches. grow the fuck up, if you guys didn't fuck every five minutes you guys wouldn't be together. James would never have stay this long if you didn't put out then he would have been gone from day one. grow up Katie he is only using you and because he is only with you because you pregnant. you do not know what he was doing when he told you he was doing a song with us. he was with his ex- girlfriend because you were not putting out. he can't keep it in his pants. ask him Katie what he was doing last Wednesday.** I turned to James and looked in his eyes I seen that what Kendall was saying was true. I cant believe he is back to his old shit. fuck that. I pushed James and Kendall both out of my bedroom and slammed the door shut, run to my bed and cried the whole night, till my mum laid next to me and held me in her arms till I fell asleep but I'm sure I was still crying in my sleep...

**an- ok guys this was a rushed chapter as you can tell. please let me know what you think. let me know what you think, the next chapter will be Katie's first appointment in it as well as James been his chamming self... read chapter 12 to see if Katie can hold her own or if she will run right back to James. it may take a few more days for me to update because me and my little princess maybe going up to star ship hospital, which is about 400 kms away from were I live. it is the leading children's hospital in new Zealand. **

**please, please vote on my poll if you think I should do another story with this one. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**An- hey guys I am back again, sorry it has taken me so long to update. my princess has been in hospital for 2 weeks so we just got back home today... thank-you for all you're support to me and my little girl.**_

I woke up at about 8 in the morning, I rolled out of bed and slipped on my slippers. I slowly walked downstairs and headed to the bathroom where I turned on the shower and took of my clothes. I finished off in the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my nice warm body. I heard the voice of James moving up the hallway a little tear rolled down my face and then my face was covered in them. I walked up to my bedroom and got to my dresser, I got out my pink short shorts with a star on them and a little t-shirt. I then went back to the bathroom to do my hair and my teeth and added a little bit of make-up to. I walked into the kitchen and James was sitting at the table with his plate of bacon and eggs and as I walked past I took a bit of bacon off his plate and place it in my mouth. I looked back at him and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he too looked like he has been up all night and crying. James's eyes where all red and they looked sore. I looked at him and I could feel my heart miss a beat, I'm don't giving in to him he has hurt me so much this time he can come crying back to me.

_Do __I love him? hell yeah, do I miss cuddling up to him even if it's been one night? fuck yeah. would I take him back in a heartbeat? yes. _

I sat down with me cocoa puffs and sat next to him, he moved his chair near me and I moved away I know that if I sit next to him I'm going to run over and kiss him and jump into his arms. I looked at hi and I got up, he tried to grab me and I pushed his hands off my hips and gave him a small smile.

**Katie : " I'm sorry James I think it is best if we have sometime apart." ** I turned and told him. I place his hand in my and I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and headed to my bedroom and got ready to go to bed.

_**big time rush, big time rush, big time rush, big time rush, big time rush, big time rush big**_

I was at my locker getting my books out for my next class, after I got everything out of my locker and headed to my maths class. After half and hour of my class I took out my phone to see if I have any text or missed calls. there was one form James.

text between James and Katie...

_**TO KATIE:**_

_**FROM JAMES:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**HEY BABE, I KNOW THAT WE ARE NOT TOGETHER BUT I MISS YOU SOM MUCH. I WAS JUST SENDING YOU A MESSAGE TO TELL YOU I MISS YOU AND LOVE YOU SO MUCH. WHAT TIME DO YOU FINISH SCHOOL TODAY I'LL PICK YOU UP. **_

_**TO JAMES:**_

_**FROM KATIE:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**HEY JAMES, I FINISH AT FOUR BUT HAYLEY IS GOING TO BRING ME HOME AND THEN WE ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES. **_

_**TO KATIE:**_

_**FROM JAMES: **_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**COULD I CAME TO THE MOVIES WITH YOU BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO DO ONCE I AM FINISHED HERE.**_

_**TO JAMES:**_

_**FROM KATIE:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**I DON'T KNOW JAMES.**_

_**TO KATIE:**_

_**FROM JAMES:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**PLEASE BABE, I LOVE YOU. I HATE BEEN WITHOUT YOU PLEASE JUST TO HANG OUT.**_

_**TO JAMES:**_

_**FROM KATIE:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**WHAT TIME DO YOU FINISH?**_

_**TO KATIE:**_

_**FROM JAMES:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**IN ABOUT AN HOUR WHY?**_

_**TO JAMES: **_

_**FROM KATIE:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**CAN YOU COME GET ME EARILY? **_

_**TO KATIE:**_

_**FROM JAMES:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**WELL I THINK YOU SHOULD SAY AT SCHOOL. AND I CANT BECAUSE I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING.**_

_**TO JAMES:**_

_**FROM KATIE:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**OR SOMEONE...**_

_**TO KATIE:**_

_**FROM JAMES:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**_

_**TO JAMES:**_

_**FROM KATIE:**_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**_

After an hour I get called to the main office, someone came to get me to take me home. I wasn't sure who the hell would be picking me up and I wasn't sure why. I headed to my locker and got my things for the end of the day.

I go to the main office and who was standing there but James. what the fuck does he want.


	13. Chapter 13

**so alot has happened in the last week or so since i updated. i came back from the big childrens hosopital in Auckland and went back to our little hopsital in New Plymouth. we will by flying back to Auckland on monday beacuse she had an infection and couldn't have the op... so we are hope untill Monday. i would like to say a big thank-you to all my support, and the people for re-viewing and following. i plan on writing another story with James and katie in it. let me know if you think that is a good idea, i aslo plan on writing on a story to go with this one too but lets not geta ahead of ourselfs just yet. just so you guys remember the gram and spelling maybe a little bit different beacuse i'm from NewZealand and we do thing's alot different here then some places in the world. **

**i would like to say a big thank-you to.**

*** Carlos'scupcake.**

***jatie and dallyfan forever**

***teshia14**

***james is mine**

** and ...**

*** misskissy15. **

** i hope i got all the names right and didn't miss anyone out. a big thank- you the people have viewed as well almost 2000 views well done you guys soooooooooooooo happy, anyways shut-up emily and get on with chapter 13... here we goooo...**

I turned to face him and look in right in the eyes. "I am not going anywhere with you James." I said as I cross my arms over my chest. I moved away from him and he tried to move closer. "come on babe, you're sick you have to come home." he said in a nice and relax voice. Like hell I'm going anywhere with him the lying cheating asshole cunt face. I removed my hands from my chest and slowly walked back to my class, where I was caught by two strong and hand hands. He lends down to my ear and whispered "you are coming home with me to talk babe, we have too. I promise what happened didn't happen. It's just a big misunderstanding." He let go of my hand and I just kept going to my next class sick of him and his lies. Been pregnant doesn't help. I turned to see him walk the other way and say to himself that we were going to talk weather I liked it or not. I got next to my locker and sat there and cried, I'm sick and tired of feeling like shit and been pregnant was only making this really bad. I sat there for a few more minutes until the tears slowly stopped and then I walked into the girl's bathroom to clean up and put my make-up back on.

I run back down to my classroom and knocked on the door, the door opened and I headed for my set next to a good friend of my Zoe. She had just moved here from a different country and was pregnant as well. Her boyfriend had left her about three months ago and now at seven months and all by herself. She told me that he had left her because she had become too fat and he couldn't be seen with something like that. I hoped in my heart of hearts that James wouldn't do that to me. What am I saying he has cheated and you and he are not together anymore, not matter how much you like him... love him... I took my seat with all of this rolling around in my head, when I turn to find a little bit over paper on my table with a note on it.

_Hey girl you ok? You look really upset, James again? No matter what I'm always here to talk to if you want. _

- _Zoe_

_Hey, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking, yeah James again what can I say I love him but he is cheating on me. Fucking loser i know I said I wanted time apart but I'm sick of not been with him. I love him. _

- _Katie_

_Chin up babes, you will be back together in no time plus if he keeps on cheating on you doesn't it make you look silly going back to him all the time?_

- _Zoe_

_Yeah I know I look silly but I love him with all my heart. When we are together he makes me feel like I'm the only girl alive. What to do? What to do?_

- _Katie_

I hand the note back to Zoe and look at my text book which has been opened to the same page for the last ten minutes. As the note came's flying back to me it falls just as the teacher walks pasted.

She looks at me and then back at Zoe, you can tell se is reading it she turns to us both and tells us to walk outside that she wants to talk to us.

After we both get outside she tells us that there is not writing notes in class and then tells as that we should be happy that she didn't read it out. She gave us both a pass and told as to go get our things and sit in the office and wait to get talked to.

A few minutes later and mum and all the boys are in the office with me. "Bloody hell Katie, how many times do I have to tell you? You came to school to learn not to play with your friends. And the note why in hells name would you write about something likes that, in class. It's important that nobody finds out about this little miss could when it does shit is going to hit the fan. Do you understand me; you are going to fuck up James dream. Do you want that? Huh? Do you want to leave him jobless, not fans and no music?" My mother screamed at me. Tears are not just flowing and i couldn't take my eyes off of him. Is this how he feels about this baby? Is this why he has been cheating on me all the time, he wants away out. "I AND JAMES ARE NOT EVEN TOGETHER MUM!" i screamed back. "I'M NOT STOPPING HIM DO ANYTHING. IF HE DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME OR OUR BABY THAT IS FINE BUT I WOULD NEVER STOP HIM AND HIM FOLLOWING HIS DREAMS." I screamed again. I turned to James, "so what is it James me and the baby or you and your life you had before?" I questioned him. " I just don't know anymore." He says back...

**An- oh shit, shits hit the fan, what do you think is going to happing do you think James still has feelings for Katie? Do you think he ever did? **

**Please, fav, follow and/ or re-view. Don't be shy my babes. **

**Until next time**

**Hurt, love, big time rush**

**-emz**


	14. Chapter 14

?

"What do you mean you just do not know anymore James"? I asked him while moving closer to him. Now my face is at his chest. "Just that" he answers back. I turned and walked out the door and run to my locker to get all my belongings and run out of the school. I just can't believe him; I'm all by myself with nobody to support me through this anymore. I headed to my car and put the key in the door to unlock it. I open up the door when I hear my name been called from afar. I turn around to see Carlos standing there, he runs up to me and close my door. "We need to talk about James" he says. "What about him Carlos he said he didn't know if he wanted this or not anymore so here I stand all by myself. I'm going to be a single mother; I don't know how to look after a child not by myself. Maybe I should just give birth to the baby and give it away to a family that wants it." I said to him. "What Katie, you want to give the baby up for so another family can take it away. You have support Katie, me your mum, Kendall and Logan. You are not alone baby girl we are all her for you. Kendall and your mum are yelling at him as we stand here. I think he wants the baby but doesn't what to be a dad. You know him around kids, he loves them." Tears appear on my face this time I'm not happy, I know what is best for this baby. Somebody that is going to love this baby with all of their heart I love this baby so much already but I don't have a job 'm still at school. I have no money coming in. Carlos has time me time and time again that he will help me out with money if need be but I am not going to use him for money. I live at home with my mum still so I would have to have my own place and my brother would never let that happen. "Katie please just talk to me, I have told you once and I'll tell you again I'm here for you whenever you need me." Without another word I open up my car door, lock it and drive away with Carlos still standing in the same spot. I turn on my sounds in my car and what pops on and starts to play, none other than you're not alone. Fuck that shit i am alone, all by myself having a baby.

You're not alone, you're not alone, you're not alone, you're not alone, you're not alone, and you're

I get home throw my bag on my bedroom floor, grab out a pen and a piece of paper and began to write.

**You take a deep breath as you walk thought the door's it's the morning of your very first day.**

** You say hi to all your friends you ain't seen in a while and try and stay out of everybody's way. **

**It's your freshmen year and your gonna be here for the next four years n this town.**

**Hoping one of those senior boy's wink at you and say you know I haven't seen you around before. **

**' cause when your fifteen and somebody tells you they love you your gonna believe them. **

** And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out. **

**Well count to ten, take it in before you know who you gonna be. At fifteen.**

After a few minutes I walk down to the kitchen and take a glass of water before sitting down in the living room and turning on the TV. I suddenly see someone in the corner of my eye and see its James sitting there with tears in his eyes. I finish my glass of water and head back to the kitchen to put it into the dishwasher. I walk back to the living room and turn off the t.v and head to my room to get some clothes to take a nice warm shower. James just sits there and turns to me but before he can even say anything I have walked out of the living room and back into my bedroom. It's been a long hard day and all I want to do is have a long hot shower and go to bed to rest and do dome goggling on a subject. I'm not sure why James is crying he never cries and after my shower I think I might find out.

** An- ok so the next chapter we are going to find out why James is so upset, and what the sex of the baby is going to be. Girl or boy? Pm me and let me know what you think. Do you think Katie is really going to give the baby up or will James stop her? What do you think let me know, please re-view, fav or follow and see what happens in the next chapter. **

I know very short chapter but the next one is going to be longer.

Again...

Love, hurt and big time rush

-emz


	15. JAMES AND KATIE BACK TOGETHER

**AN- AS PROMISE THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE KATIE FINDS OUT WHAT SHE IS HAVING... ALSO THIS IS THE CHAPTER WERE WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH JAMES AND KATIE AND IF KATIE KEEPS THE BABY OR NOT.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GUYS...**

**It has been a few weeks since the big disagreement between me and James; I am now 20 weeks along and find out today the sex of the baby. Carlos has been so sweet making sure I am having something to eat. I and Carlos have been talking a lot about if I am going to keep the baby or not, Carlos is taking me to my appointment which I am very grateful for. We are leaving in a few minutes I'm just doing the finishing touches of my make-up and hair. Once I am finish I put my pink flats on my feet and then head downstairs. After James and I disagreement me and James have not talked. He is never home so I just think he is back to his old ways again. I call out to Carlos that I am ready and we both go out the door and head to his yellow jeep. He opens up the door for me and I jump in and put my seatbelt on. A few minutes of small talk and a short drive we get to the hospital were I am going to meet up with my doctor and have my scan done. We pop out of his car and he unlocks the door. With my tummy fill of water we walk into the hospital and go to the front table. We wait for a few minutes and my name gets called. "I'm just going to wait out her for you" Carlos says. "Please Carlos come with me, I need someone to be with me when I find out the sex of the baby. He gets up off his seat and walks in to the room with me; I'm asked my name and my details. I lay down on the table and am asked to also pull up my top. They then place some gel onto my tummy and they have a look at my tummy. Before I could ask what the sex of the baby was there was a knock at the door. The older lady with grey hair gets up and opens up the door. I hear a deep voice that I know all too well and turn towards the door. I see the dark headed man talking to the older lady asking if he could come into the scan. "Miss knight would it be ok if Mr sorry what was your name dear?" he turns to me and then talks back to James "my name is James Diamond and I'm the father of the baby." She answer in a slow yet very come voice. I turn and look at him again. What the fuck does he want? I think to myself. "Katie please can I come in?" he asked me. "Fine James you can come in, but if you start your shit you're out. Understand me James?" I ask him while moving around on the bed due to my back becoming sore. He walks in and sit beside the bed and Carlos, Carlos gives him a friendly smile and I hear he whisper in his ear, "about time you come around." He lends over to me and kisses me on my forehead. "Whenever you are ready love, we will see how you baby is growing and see if w can see the sex if you want too." She says and I lay back down so we can finish the scan, after she looking at the size she asked if we both want to find out the sex of the baby. We both agreed to find out what the sex is... well congrats Miss Knight and Mr Diamond you are having a little boy.**

**James turns to me and kisses me on the lips; I turned and gave him a funny look. "Well James if you want to go to the appointment with Katie then I will leave and **

** You can take her home. I think you both have a lot to talk about and need the time to be by yourselves to do so. If that is ok with you Katie? You don't mind James coming to the appointment and takes you come do you. Carlos say in the most sincere voice ever I couldn't say know plus we do need to talk he need to know how I feel about giving this baby up. But my mind keeps going back on how I have a little James inside me and I don't think I could give my baby away to people I didn't even know. **

**After our appointment with my doctor we head down to the beach to talk. "James I have been thinking, I think the best thing for our baby to somebody who has wanted a baby for years and are not going to walk in and out of his life whenever they want. He needs both a mummy and a daddy who love each other and are together, married." I said, I know some of my words I didn't mean I just wanted to understand and know what he wanted too. "What you want to give our baby to people we don't even know when he has a mummy and a daddy that love him very much. I do love you Katie I have been going crazy not having you in my arms, remember you were the one that wanted a break not me. You were the one that didn't want to get married not me." Once he had finished talking about how much he loved me and this baby I knew right then and than that this baby was the best thing in the world and that we could never give him up. I turned my face which was now only centimetres away from James face that he was the love of my life and that I did want to married him and be with him forever. I lend closer to him so our lips meet, it felt like the first time and I couldn't believe that we haven't been together for so long or that we haven't even talked. All I knew is I was badly in love with him and our baby boy. W e and James both sat there with our arms around each other cuddling up to each other. I couldn't believe how sweet and caring he was been, he better not fuck it up again. He was the one that made me really feel loved and now I know I could never give our baby up. **

**An- OMG, JAMES AND KATIE ARE BACK TOGETHER, THERE HAVING A LITTLE BOY AND KEEPING THERE LITTLE MAN. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE FAMILY AND FRIEND DATE NIGHT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW OF WHAT BOY NAMES YOU THINK WOULD BE REALLY CUTE. I WAS THINKING JAMES KEN DIAMIOND, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, NAME AND EVERYTHING IS IN YOUR HANDS. I JUST WRITE TO HAVE FUN AND LET YOU GUYS HAVE YOUR IDEAS TOO. **

**TILL NEXT TIME**


	16. please help me out and re-view

**hey babes.**

**thankz for all the support of this story and what me and my little girl are going tho atm. it means alot. i'm just wrting to see how many of you guys think i sould go on with this story or finish it off here. i have lost alot over viewer and review due to the fact that i havnt been up dating very much. if you would like me to keep going please re-view this note page and let me know. i hope i get abot 3 or 4 and i will keep writing with i, let me know what you want to happen in this story and i will write it for you but this has to get 3 or more re view. i do not push for review but i think this story has slowed down. i would love to keep going i'm just making sure i have the viewers to. please have a look at my other stories too you may enjoy them. **

** so this sexy little button down here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**is for you to re-view**

**-emz**


	17. ONE HEATHLY BABY ANOTHER VERY SICK

" katie it's time to push now. so when you feel like you need to push, you need to put your chin to your chest and push down like you are having a poop ok?" My doctor tells me. i nod a small yes.

" ok so your having a contaction now honey so you need to bring your chin down and push ok honey." she tells me, again a small nod comes form me.

" And push, that's it katie right down in your bum. 1,2,3, keep it coming, 4,5,6,7,8 and keep it nice and hard, 10. and right back to it katie. 1,2,3,4,5 thats it your moving that baby, 6,7,8 keep it coming, 9,10. one more katie just like the last one. make sure it's right into your bum. push long and hard,your doing great. 1,2,3,4 thats it the head is just about here. 5,6,7,8,9,10. well done take a little break. now in this next contaction i might down you to breath slowly so that's when you need to stop pushing and just breath in and out nice and slowly ok?" she tells me. i then turn to mum and ask when james will be here. " honey i know that you want James to be here but remember he is on tour, i have tried so hard to get hold of them and kelly but nobody is picking up there phones." she tells me, after she has told me this i feel i need to push again. " doctor i need to push." i scream and turn to her. " ok, katie just do what your body is telling you to do. ok right chin to chest, thats the way. do you want me to count again? she ask me and again with a samm nod she starts to count. " 1,2,3,4,5 thats it katie you'r doing great,6,7,8,9,10 and right back into it katie ,1,2,3,4,5,6, wow hold on this is where you have to breath slowly, listen to me katie in and out. thats it nice and slow, in and out in and out. ok this is the part were it feels like a burning ring of fire but you have yo push past it, remember its only there for a few minutes. i slowly breath in and out and repeat it again. " holly shit" i scream out as my babies head is delived. " that's it katie pust past it. ok katie the head out, do you want to lend down and feel your babies head?" she asked me i nod and do it, it's going to e my only child for a while right? as i lend down and feel his head it only makes me want to push harder to see him. " ok katie this is the last one, ok make it long and hard and you will have a cute little man." i started to push again and after a few more pushs i feel my baby slide out of me. "congrats mummy and nana and happy birthday little girl." she says. " what girl, no i'm having a little man, you have to be wrong." i said in a hurry. " ah no Miss Knight you have a cute little wee girl. i just going to make sure you havnt any rips or anything that will need to be fix ok. she then hands me my little princess and has a look. " oh my Miss Knight you know you are having more then one baby don't you." she asked " what noi'm just having the one and it's a boy." i say again. right then my cellphone rings and Kellys name comes across the screan. my mum picks up the phone and starts to talk to keely, i cant make out anywords i'm just looking at my little princess and then i think to myself fuck i have to do this all again.

" ok katie you are having another contaction, lets make it count aye?" my doctor begins to count again and after a few more minutes i feel the same slide. i don't hear this baby cry like i did with our little girl. she lends past my mum and rings the ball and all the doctors and suff come running into my room. this is the minute i break down scream " whats wrong with my baby somebody please tell me." i scream i turn to my mum and she is crying, tears flowing out of her eyes. " mum tell me whats wrong with my little baby?" i try and ask again, before i know it my baby is pulled out of the rooma nd taking away from me. my doctor comes up and tells me that there is something wrong with my little boy and that he will need to go to the baby unit. " i scream as loud as i can and turn to my mum who is now holding my little girl. " mum please give her to me i need to make sure that she is ok." i yelled with tears streaming down my face. my mum ands her to me and tells methat she is going out to make a few phone calls, about an hour later she tells me she has got hold of Camille,Jo,Lucy and told them what has happend. she then told me that she has got hold of James and the boys and they are on the first plane back to L.A. Another two hours later and my doctor comes back in the room. " ok sweetheart, your little boy is in the baby unit and we have find that he has a lung problem. katie i'm so sorry to tell you this but both the doctors and i do not think your little man is going to live. " she tells me with tears rolling down her face too. " please i need to see him, i need to see my little katen, i need to see my little man.

AN- WELL KATIE HAS HAD HER BABIES, AND HER LITTLE MAN IS VERY SICK. SHE HAS A HEALTHLY LITTLE GIRL WHO WILL BE NAMED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M BACK ON A ROLL WITH THIS STORY. JAMES AND TH GUYS ARE ON TOUR BUT HEARING THE BAD NEWS ARE COMING HOME ON THE NEXT PLANE. LET ME KNOW WHTA YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO THE LITTLE MAN AND WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY SHOULD CALL THE LITTLE PRINCESS.


	18. Chapter 18

**An- thank-you for all support in this story, I think I am only going to do another 3 or 4 chapters in this story. I didn't want to keep going with this story but at the end of chapter 17 I myself wanted to find out what was going to happen. I hope this chapter is good, as I think chapter 17 went. **

I jumped of the bed and run to the doorway, I push the doctor away as she tried to grab me before I walked out. I love my little princess but I have to make sure that my little man is going to be ok. I need James to be here and holding me telling me everything is going to be fine, but he is not. He should have been here holding me and kissing telling me we are all going to be fine. I and James have to stay strong for our babies and be there to hold them, I just want to pick Katen up and tell him how much I love him and that everything is going to be alright. I try again to push past my doctor but again with no luck, my mum grabs my other hand and pulls me back. "You need to say here love; you need to be here for your little girl." My mother said and pulled me into a big bear hug. I hugged her back and shortly after let go, I picked up my little girl who still had no name and laid her in my arms. My mums right I have to be here for both of them not just one, I have to be strong. I lend forward to my babies face and kiss her on top of her tiny nose, and then again on her little cheek. I sat there for a few minutes just looking at her cute little face and body. Everything was perfect on her, from her dark brown hair right down to all ten toes. Her little hands and feet were moving about, she just looked to go to be true. I stayed there just looking at her for what seemed like minutes but was really two hours. I have feed her and put her back down to sleep. Before long there was a small knock at the door and the doctor telling me that I could go down and see my little man if I wanted. I place or little girl into her bed and walked out of my room and down the hallway were I meet two big, tall, dark brown doors. I slowly opened up the door and walked inside and was greeted by a nurse. "Hello there dear, I'm Jackie I will be looking after baby Diamond. If you would like to see him he is right this way. Please do not wrong about all the tubes that are coming off him, it is just for us to see how he is going. The doctor will be around in a few minutes to talk you." She said as she places a hand onto my lower back and lends me around the corner and into the room where little Diamond is. I walk slowly up to the little incubator and put my hand on top of it. This is the first time I have seen my little pumpkin. He looks just like his daddy, dark brown hair, big dark brown eyes, and perfect little lips. I can total see him as a heartbreaker like his daddy is when he is older. I can't stop looking at all the plugs and tubes that are coming off of his little body and thinking how can his little body hold all of that. I look up at the machines above our head and look what is written upon it. BABY DIAMOND, BABY BOY, 26AUG2011, 5LBZ, 6OZ. under the details it then says his heart rate is 62, very low for a normal infant. 87/90 again low, 38 Celsius which is high. Looking at this I know is very bad. After two hours I get called back down to my room where the doctors are waiting for me. "Hello miss Knight I'm your babies doctor, I have some news about some test we have done on baby Diamond. So we look at his heart, lungs, kidneys, liver and brain. Some of our test show that his lungs and heart are not working like they should, and this why he cannot hold his own temperature. Ok so with one of his lung that have collapses and that is why he wasn't breathing when he came out. Your baby has got a heart defect called congenital heart disease this is why he can't keep his heart rate and blood pressure under control. The doctor then left after telling me about what is wrong with my baby, well is there anything right with him I ask myself? After a few minutes there is a knock at the door and I can n hear voices. I know them voice all too well, knowing they are coming from my boys I jump off my bed and run to the door. I opened it up to find, Camille, Jo, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James just standing there looking at me. I jump into James's arms and he pulls in up into a big hug. He whispers into my ears that he loves me and how much he missed me and I should have waited for him to get home. "He is going to make it you now he is strong babe, I know he is going to make it and everything is going to be fine." He said right into my ear. "But there is so many things wrong with him, he has congenital heart disease he has a collapse lung. The thing is I think he is just prefect. He is so cute and tiny and he looks just like you baby. He is so cute; he is going to be a heartbreaker." I turn to him and say, "oh and Mr Diamond I have some news for you, we have a little baby girl. I haven't named her yet. I want you to name her. Come over her and look at our little princess." I leaded him over towards the little baby's cot that is sitting in the corner of the room. James, Carlos and Kendall and I headed to the corner of the room and I took her out of her bed and placed her in her dad's arms. "Look at her James, she is our little princess" I said as I looked at him holding her. "Hello princess I'm your daddy and this is your mummy. What are we doing to call you my little girl?" he said as he was holding her. "I think you should call her Isabella Eve Diamond." Jo yells out, out of nowhere. "What about Jasmine lulu Diamond." Carlos then calls out. "We are not calling our girl after a toilet, who the hell calls there child lulu. I say as I cross my arms over my chest and sit at the end of the bed. "What about Camille? It's a very lovely name. You like it don't you Logie-bear. " Camille asks turns and asks Logan. "Yes baby I love your name but this is Katie's and James's baby we can call our baby that aye? I turned to look at James and our little girl, they look so great together, I can tell he is going to be a great dad. "Hey babe, are you ready to see our little man now. You can see how cute he was. He looks like you babe, right down to the eyes." I turn to him and say. He gives our little girl to Logan and we both walk out and down the hall back down to the big brown doors. James opens the door and walk down the hallway hand in hand. When we get to the open planned room I start to pull James across and he pulls back. "Come on babe, he is right over here." I say as I started to pull him along again. We both walked over to the incubator in the left far corner. James then lends over it and puts his hands on the top of it when all of a sudden bells start to go off.

HURT,LOVE AND BIG TIME RUSH

- EMZ


	19. Chapter 19

James and I both look at each other as the bells go off. The doctors and the nurse's remove as from the room. I push forward as James tires to hold me back. "Let me fucking go James." I scream, I keep trying to move out of his grip but he only holds me closer. "James I need to be in there, I need to help." I cry into his shirt. "I know babe, we have to stay out here so they can work on him." He says while rubbing the tears off my face using his middle finger. I left my head up to see tears starting to pour out of the corner of his eyes. "He will be ok babe, I promise babe, and he will be ok. He has to be." He says into my hair, I move away and left my face up. I place a tiny little kiss on his chest because I can't kiss him on the lips without him leaning down. He rubs my back trying for comfort me.

An hour later we walk back to my room, our friends and family are in there waiting for us. I turn to James and tell him that I can't be the one to tell them the bad news. "James is everything alright with the little man?" my mum asks me, once my mum asks. "NO MUM, OUR BABY DIED!" I scream. The room when silence, you could tell they didn't know what to say or do. "Baby sis?" Kendall says and tries to pull me from James's arms, I moved even closer into James.

Our Family and friends stay in the room with us, we have to be happy that we still have our little girl, we have to be strong, and we have to get through this. "You guys can go through and see him if you want, maybe give him a cuddle." The doctor said that was standing at the door I looked at my Logan and Carlos that you could tell wanted to meet him. James went down with them to say his lasted goodbye too; I wanted to go down by myself. I wanted to see my little man and hold him by myself.

James came back into the room, he moved over to me. I'm sitting on my bed with my little girl in my arms. He pulled me up onto his lap with our little girl. "I love you Katie, we will get through this together." He says and then her kisses me on the top of the head and some with our little girl. "Why James? Why did our baby have to die? What have we done wrong? My poor little boy, I love him so much. I am going to miss him so much." Tears where now pouring down my face again, I don't think my face has dried since we find out about our baby. "I don't know babe, I don't understand it babe." He said. With that been said our little girls started to open, her body started to move and then she started to cry. I held her close, "I am never going to let anything happen to you princess, you are and always will be mine and your daddy's life." I tell her. I ask James to ring the bell which is behind us. He turned behind us and rung the bell. The nurse come into the room, "do you want to feed her Miss Knight?" she asked me. "Yes please, she needs to have a feed; she will get sick if she doesn't. She helps me place her on to the breast, James keeps watching me. "Stop looking at my boobs James." I said. He turns his head to the left. "I can't babe, those boobies look sexy." He said with a sexy grin. "James!"

xXx

a week later

It's been five days since we go home, me and James are looking at apartments today. I can't wait, it will be the first time me and James have been away from the others in a few days. We laid our baby to rest yesterday and it was so hard, James made me breakfast this morning as I was up all night last night. He took this morning when she woke up at 6. James went down to the pool with the others last time to have time with the boys, he came back drunk and it was so hard to get him into bed. He tried to let his hands go all over my body but with what had happened that day and been tried I didn't want anything. I had my breakfast and got ready; after we have looked at house we are going to have lunch together with Jennifer. I love my baby girl so much but I can't stop thinking about my little man, every night before and in bed I cry and I'm starting to get really down. My mum thinks I should go to the doctors and get seen by. After a few minutes of waiting for James to get ready before we leave the door bells rings. I open up the door and there stands Zoe which is James ex-girlfriend with a little boy. "Hey Katie, is James home."

An- hey guys I am so sorry for having you want so long with this story, I just didn't know where to go with this story. I hope you enjoy this story. I hope to update all my stories this week. Please re-view, fav or follow thanks

-henderson1993


	20. Chapter 20

**kia ora babes,**

**it's me henderson1993 again. so chapter 19 was the last chapter of this story. I hope to go make something to go with it when I have finished some of my other stories. I have to many stories going on here at once and it's crazy and i haven't updated this in so long so i think a lot of people are over it atm. I have to try and put my mind into one or two stories. thanks for all your support and reviews, I hope to see some of you if not all of you in the next Jatie story. **

**henderson1993**


End file.
